


prompted

by trixiechick



Series: Happy Household Club [17]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Future Fic, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Randomness, discussion of orgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prompted

**Author's Note:**

> (loosely) inspired by [four prompts left for me when i begged for prompts](http://trixiedragon.tumblr.com/post/74112041717/halp-i-have-a-list-of-things-to-write-that-is), and dedicated therefore to lucy-locket, kiyoshipan, millymisunderstood, and Qem. part of the [Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603)
> 
>  **ETA:** the lovely and talented [natsui](http://natsui.tumblr.com/) made [some fanart for this, from the first scene](http://natsui.tumblr.com/post/74790408228/based-on-trixies-prompted-uwu-makoto-sure-knows)!! oh, it's really cute and sexy and please go and heap praises on her thank you!!!

They came back from the bath to find Haru, his kimono half pulled off, laying facedown, flat on the tatami, arms and legs all spread out. Rin and Makoto shared a look, and then Makoto sighed. 

"Haru, get up."

Haru just groaned softly.

"Such a baby!" Rin complained jovially. Haru at least raised his head enough to glare at Rin's feet. "You barely put your _toes_ in the water!"

"Too hot," Haru moaned.

Rin laughed, and he and Makoto sat down next to him. "It was _your_ idea to come here," Rin reminded Haru, running his fingers down Haru's spine. As he touched Haru, Rin watched the way Makoto was watching his fingers move over Haru's skin.

"Just got a coupon to come here free," Haru whined. "Water should be _cool_ and _comforting_."

"You're cold-blooded," Rin teased. "That's why you hate warm water."

Haru raised his head again and glared forcefully at Rin. "That doesn't even make sense. Cold-blooded animals live in _hot_ climates. They _freeze_ in the cold."

"So, you're saying fish are warm-blooded?" Rin challenged him.

Haru opened his mouth, and then closed it. " _Dolphins_ are warm-blooded. _Whales_ are warm-blooded. _Sharks_ are cold-blooded."

"H-hey!" Rin pinched Haru's side, scowling.

Haru squirmed and swatted Rin's hand away, and Rin swatted at Haru's hands, and then they began to have a ridiculous fight of swatting at hands.

"Ok, ok," Makoto grabbed both of their hands, pushing them apart, inserting himself between them. "Let's not fight. We shouldn't be on the tatami like this anyway. Let's go to bed."

Rin and Haru looked at each other, and then Haru sat up. "I'm middle," he declared.

"Like hell, you were _last_ night, it's my turn!" Rin contested.

"Me," Haru insisted.

Rin opened his mouth to counter, but then he reconsidered, glaring. "Thumb wrestle?" he suggested.

Haru paused only a heartbeat before holding his hand out in acceptance. Rin took Haru's hand in the familiar formation, and then they were thumb wrestling, but somehow it wasn't long before their bodies were twisting and contorting in an effort to subdue the other's thumb.

Makoto just sighed. "You two... _I'm_ getting into bed, _you two_ can figure this out yourselves." He stood up, and shed his kimono, letting them look at his naked body for a moment before he headed to the futons.

Haru and Rin paused briefly to enjoy the view, and then their thumb wrestle battle intensified as they each desperately tried to win the middle slot.

  


* * *

  


Haru was still for a moment, and then he tilted his chin up arrogantly, making himself smirk. "Aren't you both lucky that you get to experience my... _parfect-o baid_...! Spoil and praise me!" he tried to imitate Rin's voice and English.

Rin rolled his eyes. " _That's_ ridiculous. _You're_ an _idiot_ ," he sighed, but Makoto was snickering next to him, so he swatted at Makoto's chest.

"Hey!" Makoto objected, pouting. "I just... didn't think it was _terrible_. Ok, ok, my turn..." Makoto cleared his throat and rolled his head around.

Rin huffed _loudly_.

"You aren't paying enough attention to me! Let's order a pizza and eat it naked on the couch!" Makoto declared positively.

Haru immediately began clapping quietly, and Rin just snarled, "I have _never_ complained about you not paying enough attention to me! And eating pizza naked sounds _like a fucking great idea!_ "

Makoto chuckled lightly. "Ok, ok, sorry, sorry. But sometimes, you _do_ beg for attention... even if you don't use the words," he teased, winking at Rin.

"Tch," Rin turned his face away, absolutely not because he was a little embarrassed by Makoto's knowing gaze. "All right, losers, it's now _my_ turn! First up, Haru!" He bared his teeth grinning, and then he cleared his throat. His face lost all expression, and he said in a monotone, "I only swim free."

Makoto chuckled, but Haru just turned his face to the right, crossing his arms over the chest. "I haven't said that in _years_. So childish!"

"D-damn it!" Rin snarled, but Makoto waved him down.

"My turn, my turn," he took a deep breath, and like Rin, he tried to go completely expressionless. "Is there going to be a pool?"

Rin was laughing this time, but Haru just shook his head. "You both suck at impersonations."

"Whatever, water freak," Rin smirked. "Now then..." he eyed Makoto and wiggled his eyebrows. He closed his eyes and coughed, and centered himself. Then, he made a panicked face, and whimpered, "Guys, guys, let's _all get along, ok?_ Because we _love_ each other!" he implored, pitching his voice up an octave.

Haru turned away and coughed to hide his laughter, but Makoto just gave Rin an unimpressed look. "My voice is not higher than yours. And if you two didn't fight so much..." he started, but Haru cut him off.

"My turn. Ok," Haru cleared his throat, and then he opened his eyes, wide, mimicking an anime-style cute face. "I just love you _both_ so much you mean _so much_ to me, I could never, ever choose!" he said, also trying for a _cute_ -style voice.

"I hate you both," Makoto's shoulders sagged in defeat as Rin fell over laughing.

  


* * *

  


Makoto stretched his legs out, digging into the sand a bit. Rin and Haru were lying perpendicular to him, their feet caressing, their heads on Makoto's belly. Makoto twisted their hair together, smiling softly.

"You know what would be a _really great_ idea?" Nagisa asked perkily.

"Here we go," Rin sighed.

"Let's all have an orgy! All five of us! It would be so much fun!" Nagisa enthusiastically suggested.

"Not happening," Haru replied deadpan, causing Makoto to smile.

It was amazing that Nagisa waited so long to suggest it, really.

"Oh, come on! We're all sexy young swimmers! We're all into guys! We're all good at sex, I'd imagine! And Rei has a really beautiful ass, and it's super stretchy, so..." Nagisa bounced a little as he spoke.

"N-Nagisa!" Rei grabbed onto his lover, covering his mouth.

Makoto smiled. "Nagisa. When was the first time you suggested this?"

"Mm," Nagisa squirmed around in Rei's arms. "Welllll. Wasn't the first time back in high school, just after you all _finally_ realized that you could just _all_ be together?"

"And how long ago was _that?_ " Rin asked, smirking up at Makoto.

"Wellllll, it was a long time ago," Nagisa pouted. "But who cares?! We're all still friends after all these years! It'll still be fun!"

"Can't. They're mine," Haru said, and emphasized his point by wrapping his arms around Rin a bit tighter.

"Selfish! Mako-chan, Haru-chan is being selfish!" Nagisa whined.

"Not with me, he isn't," Rin boasted, and then he kissed Haru, to prove his point.

"Wah, why is it only _me_ who gets left out of the original team? C'mon, we're _all_ childhood friends, let's have an orgy!" Nagisa cried out, pouting like a child.

"N-Nagisa, maybe just keep your voice down a little," Rei begged him, cuddling him and looking around to make sure they were still alone on the beach.

"Rei, control your boy there," Rin instructed him. "You should keep him so satisfied he'd never think about another man! Get your head in the game!"

"Rei is _very_ satisfying," Nagisa pouting. "He's actually a completely superior lover. He's really the best I've ever had!" Nagisa beamed up at Rei, who was beaming down at him.

"Oh, my god, they're so sickeningly sweet, even when they're trying to get us into some kinky orgy," Rin shuddered.

" _You three have a kinky orgy every night!_ " Nagisa shot back. "I just want to be included! Me 'n' Rei!"

"Three only makes a threesome, not an orgy. And it's not always kinky," Haru informed Nagisa. "Sometimes, we do really ordinary things, like..."

"Haru, he doesn't need details," Makoto cut Haru off.

"I do need details!" Nagisa pled. "I need hand-on experience!"

"Rei, do something," Rin begged.

Rei smirked, and then he tilted Nagisa's head back and kissed him deeply. Nagisa twisted around, and wrapped his arms around Rei, his hands questing down to get into Rei's trunks.

"Makoto," Haru nudged Makoto. "They're going to have sex. You said we couldn't have sex on the beach again. But they're doing it. So..." Haru started.

There was a _pop_ , and then the far-off sky burst into red streaks. "Oh, look, the fireworks started," Makoto tried to distract Haru.

Rin stared at Rei and Nagisa as Rei pinned Nagisa down into the sand. "They sure have," he said dryly. He looked up at Makoto. "Ah... maybe we should take a stroll and... get a closer look?"

Makoto nodded, and the three stood up. Makoto and Rin took a step in one direction, and Haru took a step in the other. Makoto and Rin each grabbed one of Haru's arms.

"Not _those_ fireworks, _those_ ," Makoto pointed to the sky, sighing.

  


* * *

  


"Where do you think the sexiest place to do it would be?" 

Rin was stretching his arm up, spreading his fingers out. Makoto turned a little, snuggling closer to Rin. He thought about Rin's question, but then Haru answered.

"A waterfall," he said, determined.

"Eh?" Rin and Makoto looked at Haru. "What do you mean... like, _in_ a waterfall?"

Makoto pondered it. "Wouldn't that be... I mean, the water pouring on you and... it would be kind of hard to..." But, well, not impossible. Depending. If the water was falling on your face, it would be tricky, maybe, and with three people...

"It would be the best," Haru said in a reverent voice that spoke of how much thought he'd put into the question before it'd even been asked.

"Makoto!" Rin sat up, pouting. "He's cheating on us in his mind! With _water!_ "

"I knew water first," Haru mumbled.

Makoto rolled his eyes. "Waterfall sex. Well. Someday..." 

Rin smirked, and leaned down to kiss Makoto. Haru was still daydreaming about waterfalls, so their kiss got quite passionate before Haru nudged his way into it. They rolled around on the bed a bit, nearly getting to the edge, arms and legs entangling. When all the kisses broke off, Makoto smiled at his lovers. 

"You know what's really weird?" he asked them. "Most people... _routinely_ have sex with just _one_ other person. Like, that's _the norm_ for most people. Not the other way around."

Rin shook his head, grinning. "And this is exactly why I hate most people. It just smacks of no imagination!"

Haru snuggled up to Makoto, hugging Makoto's broad chest. "When we have sex under a waterfall, it'll be a fourway with water pouring all over all of us."

"Oh, my _god_ , he actually said it _out loud_ ," Rin stared at Haru in horror.

Makoto silently chuckled, hugging Haru back and kissing his forehead. 

Haru smiled beatifically, and _both_ of his lovers knew exactly what was going on in his mind at that moment.

* * *

  



End file.
